


Can We Go Back to Bed Now?

by pushupindrag



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, this is so cheesy im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3am Christmas morning and Bucky wakes Steve up to open presents.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"It's officially Christmas! Steve! Wake up! Steeeeeeeve!" He's jumping around now, getting the bed cloth twisted in his grip as he bounces excitedly.</i><br/>"Bucky-" Steve groans instead of finishing his sentence, running his hand across his face, before giving up and getting out of the bed, letting Bucky grab his hands to drag him into the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Go Back to Bed Now?

**Author's Note:**

> A little short thing. I'm sorry this is so cheesy. Happy (slightly late) holidays everybody!  
> Un-bete'd so any mistakes are purely my own, feel free to tell me :)

Steve's woken with an 'oomph' as something heavy lands on his chest. He's quick to wake, too many years of army training, only to find Bucky grinning manically down at him from where he'd thrown himself onto Steve's chest after thumping him.  
"Bucky, you didn't have to hit me with the metal one" Is all he can say, a little unnerved by the wide smile that graces Bucky's face.  
"It's officially Christmas! Steve! Wake up! Steeeeeeeve!" He's jumping around now, getting the bed cloth twisted in his grip as he bounces excitedly.  
"Bucky-" Steve groans instead of finishing his sentence, running his hand across his face, before giving up and getting out of the bed, letting Bucky grab his hands to drag him into the living room.

It was far too early for this. But he hadn't seen Bucky this happy in the whole three years since regaining the last of his memories. So he's take it, with a slightly reluctant grin.  
"I'm going to make us some tea"  
"Don't be such a spoilt sport-"  
"You get the presents set up, set aside the ones for everybody else, and set ours out while I get us some tea so we can sleep after this okay"  
"Fine" Bucky huffs, before peaceably going into the living room, untangling his fingers from Steve's shirt where he had been trying to drag him.

While Bucky trundles into the living room, Steve sets about making the chamomile tea, while also reaching into the back cupboard. Breathing going a little shaky around the edges. He could do this.

"You ready?" Bucky calls in, poking his head through the empty doorway. His hair had fallen out of his bun for the most part as he slept, flyaway pieces surrounding his face and catching in his eyes. Like Steve, he was only wearing a shirt and loose pair of boxers. But unlike Steve, his smile was filled with energy. Steve smiles back, just happy to see Bucky so happy. It was nice, getting back his sarcastic best friend, and now boyfriend. It was good to see that he was still capable of high spirits and childish antics. It had been a long time since either of them had been allowed to do anything of the sort. Those three years had been good for both him and Bucky, the restored memories had made way for stronger friendships and relationships to flourish. It had been their third year together in June. But Bucky liked to argue that it was their seventy third considering they were basically together since their early teens, without really being conscious of it. 

Whilst waiting for the kettle to boil, Steve walks over to Bucky to gently retie his hair back, letting Bucky wrap his hand around Steve's wrist. A quiet moment.

They stay that way, quietly leaning against each other until the kettle clicks and Steve goes to pour their drinks  
"Go and sit, I'll be in, in a second okay" He doesn't wait for a response as Bucky bounds into the connecting room like a child. He puts honey into both mugs of tea, but only puts milk in his before he takes them in. The teaspoons clinking against the ceramic.

He walks in on Bucky sitting there, two piles of neatly wrapped presents in front of him.  
"Hurry up Punk!"  
"I'm coming Jerk! Here, have your tea" He thrusts the chipped mug at Bucky who takes it gratefully, wrapping his hands round it, letting the warmth run through him. "What time is it anyway?"  
"3am thereabouts" Bucky replies before thrusting one of the piles at Steve, sipping quickly at his drink before pushing it aside, ripping into the top present out of his own pile.

"Oh cool," Bucky gasps, pulling out the coat fully, letting the black material run over his hands. He messes with the hood, flipping it over before messing with the buttons. It had taken Steve a while to pick it out. It was long enough to cover Bucky to his knees, with a large collar that Steve _knew_ Bucky would find enjoyment out of popping obnoxiously.

"Open your first one!" Bucky enthuses after putting his coat aside, watching with his hands on his knees. Steve can't help but laugh as he unfolds three shirts, all a size too big, encouraged by Bucky's insane giggling. It was nice to see him so relaxed, finally.  
"Nice" He holds them up to himself, posing slightly with them as Bucky opens his next present. He stops when he hears Bucky gasp  
"You did not spend $100 dollars on a gift card!"  
"I know how much you love LUSH Buck"  
"Well yeah but still, this is a lot of money!" He's staring at it lovingly, stroking over the plastic a little and Steve can tell that he's already thinking of the bathbombs and soap he's going to get. What can he say? Bucky loves his baths, and they prove to be one of the things to help him down from a panic attack. A grounding.  
"Bucky, shut up and take the present" They share fond grins before Steve opens a new tablet which he places gingerly on the couch (as accidentally throwing it had broken the last one), and an ugly star shaped thing with far too much glitter and far too little string.

"For the Christmas tree" Bucky had just shrugged when Steve had looked at him. But Steve caught him trying to hide a smile as he put it up, placing it right in the middle of the tree where it could be seen.

"Okay, so." Steve breathes out slowly, retrieving the small box out from behind his mug which he had gotten from the bottom cupboard. He puts it on his knee, taking a large gulp of his cooling tea  
"So?" Bucky prompts, running his palms over his knee, smile never wavering.  
"So, I- I just wanted to" His breathing was becoming erratic again. Just like it had every single time he practised this in his head. "Bucky I mean" He leans over, thrusting the box at Bucky, not even getting it open. There's a fumble of hands as he cringes and does so, letting it rest openly in Bucky's hands. They hold it gently, both metal and flesh alike as Steve mumbles and his well planned speech goes awry. "I mean, you don't have to if you really don't want to, I can just take it back there wont be any trouble or anything- But if you do I mean that's cool. I kinda hope you do! I- just. Oh I was being stupid give it back and I'll take it-"  
"Steve!" The blonde looks up at that, cheeks flushed and mouth curled with worry. "Yes, you idiot. I'll marry you!" He had taken the ring out and slipped it onto his finger and was already gently twisting it, eyes laughing as Steve fumbled through his words.

Steve stared a little, watching the ring on Bucky's finger, he didn't even ask properly. He couldn't even get the stupid question out right and Bucky had said yes anyway. He finally looks up properly to where Bucky was watching him in turn. Goofy smile on his face that must have matched the one that was slowly warming Steve's own face.  
"Really?"  
"Yes you Punk!" And Steve was wrong about before, _this_ was the happiest Bucky had looked in three years.  
"Jerk" Then he's on his back, laughing to himself as Bucky peppers his face with kisses, tickling at his sides for good measure.

"Merry Christmas Buck." Steve pants when Bucky finally stops, drinking the rest of Steve's tea before making a face at the milk  
"Merry Christmas Stevie."  
"Can we finally go back to bed now?" Bucky rests his forehead on Steve's chest, nodding. Before absent-mindedly rubbing at the metal band on his finger again, sitting up with a blinding flash of teeth that Steve can't help but reciprocate.  
"Yer, we can".


End file.
